


Matter of Consent

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: The impossible has happened. Janeway suffers through Pon Farr. Chakotay worries... a lot.A slight deviation from the trope, because it's "them".
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated M to be on the safe side. There are some... sensitive moments but as I've still not mastered the art of writing SMUT you should all be safe.

It had been a long week, Chakotay decided as he input a minor course adjustments into Delta Flyer navigation computer.

A long week of excruciatingly slow, mind-numbing negotiations with a misogynistic sleaze he'd rather have shot out of a torpedo tube than given the time of the day. The constant stream of threats and lewd comments aimed at scantly dressed servers had brought him to a boiling point minutes into the negotiation. Had it not been for Tuvok at his side at all times he was sure he would have decked the bastard.

As is was, the negotiations were over and the Dylithium stored safely in the cargo bay.

Having played several rounds of Gin to numb their, well his mostly Chakotay's, frayed nerves - the two-man away team had settled behind their respective stations. Tuvok was using the chance to meditate behind the OPS console as Chakotay took over the conn. The Commander almost envied his Vulcan friend. It would take more than a meditation, a lengthy boxing session and a very long shower to feel … vaguely clean or calm again.

_Delta Flyer to Voyager,_

Lt. Rollins answered the comm.

_Voyager here, go ahead Commander._

_Rollins, we are en route and should reach the rendezvous coordinates as planned._

_Acknowledged Commander._

Chakotay was a little surprised that Rollins was in charge. The lieutenant was usually in charge during the Gamma shift. He would have expected to see Harry, Tom, Ayala or Andrews in command if the Captain was otherwise occupied during Alpha Shift.

Deciding Kathryn and B'Elanna might be working on an engineering project he sent a brief subspace message to the Captain confirming the success of their mission, knowing she would want to know as soon as possible that the precious ore was secured.

Receiving no acknowledgement that the message had been delivered a few minutes later his senses went to red alert and he quickly turned to Tuvok, who looked as concerned as Vulcan could ever get.

"I have been unsuccessful in trying to reach the Captain to deliver our preliminary report. Have you had more success Commander?"

"No luck either Tuvok. She is either away from the ship or..." they were interrupted by the insistent beeping coming from the OPS console.

"Incoming message from Sickbay, audio only."

EHM's nasal tones floated through the cabin, "Commander, please report with Lt. Tuvok to Sickbay as soon as you dock. We have a medical situation. It concerns the Captain."

Tuvok was first to break the silence, "I recommend we increase speed."

"On it." Chakotay replied overriding the autopilot. "This cannot be good."

"Indeed."


	2. The Diagnosis

"Just… let me try to get this straight Doctor." Chakotay requested of the EMH some 20 minutes later, needing the time to wrap his mind around the unbelievable tale their medic was spinning.

"The Captain has been seized by the Pon Farr?"

"That is correct Commander."

"I thought it could only affect Vulcans after prolonged detachment from their partners?" Chakotay looked at Tuvok for a confirmation."

He seemed as perplexed as Chakotay by the explanation.

"Yes, however it would seem that the rather significant number mindmelds the Captain has shared with Commander Tuvok over the years have left an imprint on the Captain's subconsciousness."

"A vestige? So, it's a what… psychosomatic hormonal imbalance? One that had not been detected during her annual physical exam?"

The EMH raised his eyebrow.

"Right, she has yet to do the exam. All right, let say it is Pon Farr, what triggered it?"

The EMH sighed, "It was triggered by the usual natural trigger, the same one that is ingrained into the Vulcan biochemistry."

Tom Paris unwisely decided to make his presence known "What the Doctor means to say is that apparently the Captain hasn't… well… you know...in seven years."

Tuvok raised his eyebrow "That would seem unlikely in light of your own Warp 10 test flight and resulting… activities."

"That is exactly what I am saying." The Doctor interrupted, "The evolved physique and actions have left no trace on the Captain after the devolution."

As highly strung as he was Chakotay eager to preempt any and all potential quips on the topic. "We will not speculate on this. It will not leave this room. If I hear so much as a ..."

"Commander!" Tuvok stopped him, stepping between Chakotay and lieutenant Paris, the obvious focus of his ire.

Chakotay might have been livid but Tom was angry as well. "I don't care how angry you are Chakotay! I have never nor will I ever make fun of a personal matter or talk about a patient behind their back!"

The sincerity of Tom's anger stopped Chakotay in his tracks.

"Gentleman, enough! You are not helping the Captain by posturing in my sickbay!"

"Fine." Chakotay growled. "So what has been done? Have you come up with a solution?"

"Unfortunately not much progress has been made."

Seeing Lt. Tuvok was about to intercede the Doctor stopped him with a raised hand "Additional mindmelds are out of the question. We can't risk triggering the counter reaction in the Vulcan crew members."

"And, unfortunately, nothing we have learned from Mr. Vorik's case can be applied here. We are looking for a chemical compound that would alleviate the hormonal imbalance caused by the condition long term as the Captain was adamant she would not to go the … _classic route_. Her body chemistry is proving to be an issue. The partial assimilation and prolonged neglect of personal health being at the root of the problem."

Chakotay rubbed his face wearily. Kathryn was notorious for neglecting her health, despite his constant efforts to break that habit."

"In the interim, she has been sequestered on the Holodeck as she can no longer be left unattended."

"Doctor?" Chakotay interrupted, worried.

"As the condition worsened the Captain's reactions have, due to her elevated hormonal activity, become increasingly erratic. For her own safety as well as that of the medical and security staff she has agreed to move to the Holodeck. Initially to an exact replica of her quarters but has since had to be moved to a different simulation. There was a valid concerned she would do harm to herself."

"She pretty much trashed the holo-quarters." Tom explained subduedly .

"Which simulation is being used now?" Tuvok asked.

"It is a modified version of her quarters, more of a… medical cell." Doctor confessed reluctantly.

"Can I see her?" Chakotay asked.

"Commander I cannot in good conscience let you in there. First there is the matter of privacy, secondly - the Captain is on occasion extremely violent. She has hurt both Lt. Andrews and Ayala as they first tried to move her to the Holodeck. That was two days ago, her symptoms have only worsened."

"So, what? You are waiting for it to run it's course?! Have you abandoned her there?"

"Of course not! We use the short breaks as she sleeps to take care of her medical and… physical needs. Unfortunately I have so far been unsuccessful in producing a long term chemically induced solution. Captain's body chemistry keeps adapting to everything I have thrown at. Due to the lack of progress in the lab we have tried to introduce holo-companions. The Holodeck simulation of her fiance has not worked either."

"Fiance? Mark?" Chakotay said incredulously.

"Yes. Mr. Johnson. The Captain reacted most violently to his..."

Tuvok interrupted. "Doctor, I have to inform you that Mr. Johnson has dissolved his engagement with the Captain some time ago and has since married another individual."

"Crap, we were only adding insult to injury." Tom piped up.

"I … I was not aware of this Commander. I was only trying to help. If this is the case I wonder if a different simulation might have worked." Doctor thought out loudly.

Chakotay had had enough, "Doctor! She is not an animal. She is also not contagious. Let me in there to assess the situation, no more social experiments."

"Commander...."

Tuvok interceded once again noticing how agitated the Commander was becoming "Doctor, is Commander Chakotay not listed as Captain's next of kin in case of medical emergencies."

"Well yes, but this hardly qualifies."

"I would not agree with your assessment as you yourself have stated that there is no viable solution is sight and we can assume that the time is running out."

"Well, yes, but..."

"Also," Tuvok continued "I believe that the Commander is uniquely qualified to asses the situation as the Captain will be most reluctant to harm him, even in her agitated state."

The EMH did not look completely convinced.

Chakotay was tired, tired and worried, and he did not have the patience for a stand off.

"Tuvok, take over the bridge I'll let you know as soon as something changes. Doctor… just… transport me to the holodeck."


	3. The Reality

It was a cell alright. Fortunately not a white box. Unfortunately, the view-port simulating the view from Kathryn's quarters did little to detract from the fact that all of the furniture was bolted to the floor and padded for safety of the quarter's single occupant.

An overwhelming reek of sweat and … sex permeated the air almost completely drowning out the unique smell that Chakotay recognised as Kathryn.

The reek, the low lighting along occasional moans accompanying laboured breathing put him more in mind of an Orion brothel than living quarters, in more ways than one.

A breathy "Chakotay..." cut through the other sounds.

Had she heard him come in?

"Kathryn?" he called quietly, trying to locate her, steadfastly ignoring his own body and its reactions.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust in the semi darkness before he found her hunched in a corner between the bed and the wall, a rocking ball of misery. It was obvious that she was trying to relieve the "symptoms" on her own, unaware of his arrival.

Chakotay quickly averted his eyes, doing his best to give her the privacy to finish what she had started before she could realise he was there to witness the desperate act.

He turned around mentally mapping what he had seen.

She had gotten dangerously thin again. Ribs, hips and shoulder blades all straining against her too pale, freckle-dusted skin, giving her the look of an injured... sparrow. Lanky hair plastered to her head, flush and sweat covering her entire body. Her arms and legs were bruised and scratched up, like she had been doing battle with a porcupine.

_Naked_

He scooped up the medical scrubs from the floor but quickly discarded them as an option as they were soaked through with sweat.

Bed sheet would have to do, he decided, picking it up from the bed.

"Kathryn?" He tried again as the silence abruptly cut into the noise. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Go … way..." She rasped having twisted her body as much as she could to hide her nudity.

He crouched next to her, gently covering her with the bed sheet, reluctant to touch her and cause more harm.

"Kathryn..."

"Leave." she whispered, her faced flushed with shame as much as with arousal, her eyes closed firmly shut.

"I'm not leaving you like this. Please… look at me."

She made a wounded animal noise and crawled away from him.

Chakotay followed her with his gaze, his guilt ridden heart going out to her.

Wounded maybe, however not beaten, he reminded himself fondly as some venom made it into her voice "No Mark this time Doctor?"

She had made it as far as the farther wall, crouching, on guard.

"How dare you bait me with my first officer? HOW DARE YOU! Stop sending holograms! "

While he was glad she was still lucid enough to fend off against Doctor's schemes he knew it would make any conversation more difficult.

"Kathryn, I am not a hologram. Tuvok and I have returned from the trade mission with the V'enaRi."

Suspicious, bloodshot eyes finally made contact with him. He could tell the exact moment she'd made up her mind that he was just another projection. Her pupils suddenly dilated to their fullest extent - making her eyes appear near black, her breath was coming in short puffs. The fight was winning over the flight reflex.

He had little warning before she launched herself at him trying to claw at his face. His hands instinctively clamped around her forearms at the last millisecond as her smaller frame collided with his body, knocking them both over.

"You are not Chakotay! COMPUTER DELETE CHARACTER!" she screamed enraged as they rolled on the floor fighting for the upper hand.

He barely managed to roll on top of her, keeping her arms raised above her head and her body clamped under his torso, his legs entwined with hers to stave off any potential knee shots.

"LET ME GOOOO!" she bucked against the floor, unsuccessfully, trying to throw him off.

"No." he gasped, doing his best not to hurt her as she slowly ran out of steam.

"Let me go, please… just let me go..." she had stopped bucking and started crying.

"Kathryn..."

His proximity, scent or tone of his voice must have finally convinced her it was really him.

"Chakotay, please... just end it… I… can't take much more… of … this..." she was crying inconsolably now, all fight gone from her as suddenly as it had appeared.

He let go of her arms and rolled them both over, hugging her petite frame.

"I am here... I'm here... We'll find a way." Chakotay said kissing her hair, trying to console her.

"Chakotay..." crying even harder she started gyrating her lower body against his.

"Kathryn ... " he gasped.

"I'm sorry... I can't stop..." she moaned as her hands started pulling on his shirt. "… oh god… no, no, no..."

Chakotay was torn. A very wet patch was forming on his pants causing an inevitable, albeit involuntary, reaction to her proximity in his crotch area.

He hated himself at that moment.

_*… she'll regret this later no matter how it feels right now.*_

While Kathryn might have been in absolute agreement with him, their bodies were not. Hours of hormonal frustration and unsatisfied lust boiled over. Just as Chakotay was about to lift her off of him and deposit her back onto the floor she froze.

"Noooooo!" the desperate scream torn from her throat was at total odds with her body seizing in throes of a most powerful orgasm.

Her pubic bone ground against Chakotay's evident arousal, her limbs trashing about as she rode the shock-waves of her release.

She kept shaking in the aftermath, her limbs refusing to obey her commands.

Chakotay kept his arms around Kathryn waiting her out and doing his best to get his breathing and body back under control. This was NOT what he had been prepared for - at all.

The painfully obvious arousal was making everything a hundred times worse. How could he have been so stupid?! There was always a… spark between the two of them and with her raging hormones his were bound to reciprocate.

"Kathryn, forgive me… I shouldn't have..."

Kathryn was beyond mortified. First he had caught her fantasising about him as she had tried to get herself off, only for her to now use his - unwilling - body to gain release.

She tried to roll off of Chakotay but her muscles would not cooperate. She moaned pitifully, hiding her face in the folds of his jacket.

"I am so sorry. It's my fault." He whispered into her hair, not even trying to get her to look at him. He understood her mortification, his own at having his body betray him - indescribable.

"I should have known better than to just barge in on you... it was reckless and thoughtless in the extreme - just give me a minute to… calm down, and I'll go."

He was careful not to move his hands over her back.

"Don't… " she whispered back. "Don't apologise… please."

Despite her mortification she felt more lucid and definitely calmer. Wishing to do nothing more than comfort him she slowly eased her hands around his torso in a gentle hug.

"It's just… chemistry." she quipped, throwing his words from a long ago, half-forgotten away mission back at him. They'd been forced into really close quarters and he had reacted to her proximity back then just as he had now.

She could feel him relaxing under her.

"It's never JUST anything when it comes to the two of us Kathryn." he returned, still serious. But he did carefully lower his hands onto her back and gently brushed her spine with his fingertips.

"What really happened? We've only been gone 6 days. The Doctor explained some of it but said you'd decided to take matters into your own..."

Realising his faux pas he lamely ended "...hands.".

She finally looked up at him.

"It started the day after you left. A minor inconvenience at first - but it kept getting worse. It took the Doctor two days to realise it was not… " she grimaced, still as disconcerted with the original diagnosis as she had been when first faced with it "… a premature menopause."

_A menopause?_

Chakotay knew the news would have been devastating on it's own to Kathryn, especially with no one to talk it over with. His heart went out to her once more, his hands hugging her closer.

"Since then he has, as I'm sure he's explained, discovered it was something like Pon Farr, caused by my too frequent mindmelds with Tuvok. The Doctor has been working around the clock to find a solution. But… I've been pumped full of chemicals for days now Chakotay. It looked promising at first but the truth is - it's only making it worse. I've… "

He noticed her starting to slowly grind over him again, her tired brain oblivious to the minuscule movements.

"well… let's just say it's getting more difficult… to find relief." she finished despite her mortification at having to explain her actions to her second in command.

Adjusting his grip on her lower back, Chakotay moved her pelvis further away from his own, sliding her higher up on his torso so they were eye to eye.

"I know you don't want to go the… classic route."

"Chakotay I can't just use someone for..."

He stopped her gently. "And I understand all the reasons, but… what about a holoprogram?"

She looked away "I'm not… comfortable with the idea of using a hologram just for... sexual gratification, never have been."

"OK, but… you are beyond exhausted and, well, it's obvious you won't be able to keep..."

He stopped, trying to come up with pun-free explanation but Kathryn beat him to it;

"… taking care of it myself?"

Neither found it funny.

"...yes."

The silence stretched.

"I know they've sent Mark." her flinch was telling. "I am so sorry Kathryn...".

"… yes, well… I hadn't exactly told anyone except you and Tuvok."

"I know. Still, I am sorry I wasn't here to spare you that at the very least."

It was her turn to comfort him "Chakotay... you can't always be here to look out for me. Besides… your boxing training paid off."

He couldn't help a small grin escaping "You got to try out your right hook?"

There was tiny spark shining in her eyes "Yes! It worked like a char… Oh…oh! "

She had finally noticed the involuntary pelvis movements as they had gotten more pronounced.

"Not again… no… no, no...." but there was no time to run, no time to hide.

Chakotay moved his hands to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, not trying to stop her this time

"It's just you and me… " he murmured.

He knew it would not be easy for her to relinquish control.

"Just you and me Kathryn… just chemistry… don't fight it... just … let go."

A few moments later she surprised him by sliding lower to resettle over his hip. In a matter of moments she let out a gasp, surrendering to the inevitable.

Chakotay held her quietly while she settled down and hid her face in his neck once again. He rested his forehead against hers. He could feel all the fight leaving her body as she finally started relaxing.

"Sleep Kathryn, rest… we'll think of something".

They stayed that way, a tangle of limbs on the floor, until she fell into a fitful doze a few minutes later.

Once he was sure she would not wake he slowly got up and carried her over to the bed. Depositing her carefully onto the mattress he picked up the sheet she had discarded earlier and used it to cover her shivering form.

With her emaciated frame hidden under the sheet, he allowed his hand to rest lightly on her back for the moment.

She instinctively rolled into a tight ball under the covers pushing back against his hand, seeking protection and warmth from him if only in her sleep.

"Computer, raise ambient temperature by 4 degrees." Chakotay ordered quietly, reluctantly removing his hand from Kathryn's back.

He really had not been prepared for this, he thought, as he took in the state of his uniform, dishevelled and… stained. His treacherous body having calmed significantly.

_Shit._

"Doctor..." he commed resignedly.

"I am here Commander."

"The Captain is asleep for the moment."

"I have been monitoring her vitals… now would be a good time to administer the re-hydration and electrolyte supplements… and the rest. Can I send a holonurse in to do so?"

Warring with his instinct to be the only one to take care of her, yet aware that there really was not that much that he could do for her at the moment, Chakotay acceded.

"Yes and…" looking down at his uniform he added "beam me back to Sickbay once they arrive, please."

"Very well Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, 3 for the price of 1. The rest will take time... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this story started off rather benign. I was ticked about the fact that 7 was using Chakotay as a template for her holoprogram without his consent. I wanted to fix this by giving her a medical precedent she could have used as an attempt at an excuse.
> 
> It has, of course, spiraled out of control and since developed a mind of it's own. Basically Frodo and Sam are half way to Mordor. It's going to be a meandering and bumpy ride (pun unintended).


End file.
